Balance
by Roseminty
Summary: "We are each other's opposite. But, in being so, we balance each other out. With all our opposing features, our minds and bodies are able to form a perfect relationship that fit together like puzzle pieces." Sharkboy/Lavagirl. Rated T for mild sensuality.
1. Chapter 1

**Balance**

An Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl Fanfiction

By: Roseminty (Emily)

I was very bored. I felt like writing. I like this movie. Here is the result of all these things combined. I hope you like it!

Oh, and I don't own The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl or any of the characters in it, blah blah blah. Ok, on with the story!

Summary: "We are each other's opposite. But, in being so, we balance each other out. With all our opposing features, our minds and bodies are able to form a perfect relationship that fit together like puzzle pieces." SharkboyxLavagirl. Rated T for mild sensuality.

* * *

Sharkboy's POV

Oh, how I love her. The way her flaming pink hair flows about her face like dancing fire; the way the lava that criss-crosses across her suit becomes brighter when her emotions flare; the way her skin is as hot as an inferno, and yet I still wish to hold her hand. How can feelings this strong go unnoticed? She acts as if there is nothing between us.

The last time she showed any sign of affection was when we last saw Max. She held my hand then. Well, it was actually my finger. But still, it's something, right? Now there's nothing. She hasn't even touched me since then. I just wish she would do something to show she feels the same way about me. That is, if she does feel the same way about me.

Lavagirl's POV

Oh, how I love him. The way his hands flex menacingly whenever someone does something to upset me; the way his body moves fluidly through water; the way his temper rises at even the slightest thing. I can't stand holding these feelings inside anymore. It's killing me. I feel like I might explode at any moment.

I haven't touched him since our last goodbye to Max, for fear of hurting him. I'm getting hotter every day. I can feel my temperature rise each time I see him, each time we talk. I don't know how he feels about me, though. He doesn't appear to have any feelings toward me that are more than friendship. The thought of living like this for the rest of my life, "just friends" with the boy I love, makes my heart ache and my body hurt.

* * *

Yup, extremely short chapter. :P I'd appreciate a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Last chapter as of now. I don't know what else I could do with this, unless I went into a "more involved" scene, in which case I'd probably have to change the rating to M, so... This is all for now.

All from Lavagirl's POV.

* * *

"Sharkboy," I whispered, touching his shoulder gently. He woke and sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking around confusedly.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I need to tell you something," I said.

"Can't it wait until morning?"

"No, I don't think it can."

Worry flashed in his eyes. "What is it?" he repeated. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no. Nothing's wrong," I replied. "It's just…"

"Please tell me," he said. He reached over and took my hand. Right now I was literally burning up, and I was sure it was hurting him, but no sign of pain crossed his face.

"I love you," I said plainly and quickly, just wanting to get it over with before I could change my mind.

He stared at me like I was insane or something. "What did you say?"

"I love you," I said again, this time with more confidence.

I heard him breathe deeply. He was still staring at me intently, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Lavagirl," he whispered, sounding exactly like I had when I had whispered his name, soft and caring. He leaned closer to me, so close that I could feel his cool breath on my face.

"I've been waiting for you to say that for so long," he said. His gaze flickered down to my lips, and I knew what was coming. I briefly thought about what the heat that was now radiating off of my body might do to him, but that notion was extinguished in a flash as his icy lips pressed firmly against mine.

I immediately felt cold, as if all the warmth in my body had been stolen away and replaced with ice. I felt him cringe, but his lips didn't leave mine. I somehow knew that he was experiencing the same as I was, only the other way around. He probably felt like he was on fire.

Suddenly, all the heat rushed back into my body, but then left again as soon as it had arrived. I didn't even have time to react, though, before the warmth was there again. Eventually everything leveled out, and for the first time in my life, I felt like my temperature was normal. I didn't feel hot or cold. It felt like my body was a perfect blend of fire and ice, warmth and coolness, lava and water.

Of course, he isn't Waterboy, but he might as well be. It felt as if cool water was flowing through my veins, mixing with the burning lava that normally filled me up. It felt absolutely amazing.

Sharkboy shuddered, and I almost pulled away, but he brought me closer, deepening the kiss. I suppose the shudder was one of happiness and pleasure. I didn't care just then, though. All I could think about was the fact that I was kissing the boy I loved, and that was all that mattered.

My hands ran through his spiky hair just as he reached behind my head to run his hands down through my wild, pink fuzzball of a hairdo.

Suddenly, Sharkboy's tongue flicked out of his lips, running along my own. I gasped and pulled away, and I immediately felt my body return to its normal boiling temperature.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I reached up and touched my lips. It had felt as though an electric current had run through my entire body when he had done that.

"Nothing," I said. "That was just… unexpected… but nice, actually."

He smiled. "Well, that's good, isn't it?" He leaned in again, and I met his lips full on. This time it didn't take quite as long for my body's temperature to balance out. The kiss soon became more intense, and Sharkboy once again advanced to the next step. The electricity ran through my body like lightning, but I enjoyed every moment of it.

After a while, it was Sharkboy who pulled away. He looked into my eyes, and then pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Doesn't it hurt you?" I asked, concerned.

"Not at all," he breathed. "In fact, it feels wonderful."

We are each other's opposite. But, in being so, we balance each other out. With all our opposing features, our minds and bodies are able to form a perfect relationship that fit together like puzzle pieces.

"I assume this means you feel the same about me," I said.

He felt him nod briefly against my shoulder, and I was fine with that for an answer. I knew that he would tell me straight out when he was ready. Until then, I was content to just be in his arms forever, my heat balancing out his cold, his cool water dousing my burning flames.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and please give me some feedback!


End file.
